ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The South Carolina Cancer Disparities Research Center (SC CADRE) is a partnership between the South Carolina State University (SCSU, an institution serving underserved health disparity populations and underrepresented students (ISUPS)) and the Medical University of South Carolina Hollings Cancer Center (MUSC-HCC, a National Cancer Institute-designated cancer center). The overarching goals of the SC CADRE are to increase SCSU's capacity to conduct transdisciplinary cancer research and to further strengthen and extend a longitudinal research education pipeline that will catalyze a new diverse generation of biomedical researchers focused on cancer disparities. To ensure the success of the SC CADRE's goals and strategies outlined throughout this application, the Administrative Core is charged with the following aims: Aim 1. Provide inter-institutional as well as external scientific and community-based leadership in the guidance and oversight of the activities of SC CADRE. Aim 2. Support the SC CADRE's efforts in cancer research, research education, community outreach, and the Center's planning and evaluation efforts by providing the essential day-to-day administrative and financial support, coordination, and logistical services needed to make this inter-institutional partnership function effectively. Aim 3. Facilitate the inter-institutional as well as external communications required to ensure the promotion of SC CADRE activities